White Love Story
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Mencintai seorang motherland memang sesuatu yang berat. Untuk membuat mereka pantas sebagai pasangan sang penjajah, maka mereka harus lepas dari title 'jajahan'. Itulah yang Indonesia dan America alami untuk mendapatkan atensi dari sang pujaan hati. Sebuah kisah sederhana tentang Indonesia yang dilihat dari sudut pandang America dan England. USUK, Nether x Fem!Indo. BL.


Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

OC!Indonesia dalam FF ini adalah hasil imajinasiku semata

Warning: Don't like, don't read. False Canon. OOC. OC. BL. Shonen Ai. Typo(s) dan kata-kata kasar yang malas aku sensor.

…*…

Happy Reading, Minna-san

…*…

"Pembayaran hutang untuk kali ini tidak ada masalah bukan?" gadis bersurai hitam gelap itu berkata sambil menata dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di hadapannya. "Aku akan berusaha melunasinya secepat mungkin. Terjerat hutang adalah hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan untuk menyambut ulang tahunku kali ini."

Pemuda pirang di hadapannya hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan gadis yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau terlalu serius, Nesia. Padahal usiamu baru enam puluh delapan tahun. Namun sikapmu itu membuatmu terlihat seolah kau berusia sama dengan China."

Gadis yang dipanggil Nesia itu hanya tertawa riang. "Tergantung sejak kapan kau menghitung umurku sebenarnya. Jika itu sejak aku dilahirkan sebagai Nusantara, usiaku sudah sekitar…, eeee, kalau boleh jujur, aku tak yakin berapa usiaku. Itu sudah sangat lama, kau tahu? Lalu jika dihitung sejak namaku berubah mejadi Netherland Indie, mungkin sudah sekitar empat abad lamanya. Jika kau menghitungnya sejak aku menjadi Indonesia, enam puluh delapan adalah usiaku."

"Terdengar membingungkan," komentar pemuda berkacamata itu sambil menata meja kerjanya yang berantakan karena baru saja digunakan untuk perundingan pembayaran hutang dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Indonesia tertawa miris mendengarnya. "Kurasa setiap _nation_ pasti merasakannya, America. Setiap kita berganti nama, maka sejak saat itulah kita mulai lagi dari nol sebagai seorang pribadi baru. Tidakkah kau merasa begitu?"

"Kurasa hidup yang kualami tak serumit itu, Indonesia."

Gadis berkulit sawo matang yang terlihat seolah berusia tak lebih dari enam belas tahun itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari personifikasi negara raksasa bernama America itu. "Kau tak perlu memikirkannya terlalu jauh, America. Kau tahu kan, itu hanya salah satu sentimenku menjelang hari ulang tahunku," jawabnya ringan sembari berdiri dan bersiap-siap hengkang dari ruang kerja America. "Kudengar dari England katanya kalian akan minum teh bersama sore ini. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hatilah di jalan, Nesia," kata America sambil tersenyum kecil. Dilihatnya kalender yang telah menunjukkan tanggal lima belas Agustus. "Mungkin memang terlalu cepat, tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya. Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya," lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang tuan rumah.

America terdiam. Sesaat ketika Indonesia berbalik dan rambut hitam panjangnya itu tersibak, dia melihatnya.

Melihat sebuah bekas luka berwarna gelap yang menoreh leher gadis manis itu sepanjang sekitar lima belas centi.

Dia tahu pasti bekas luka macam apa itu. Dia sendiri memilikinya. Meski dia selalu menutupinya dan berusaha untuk tak memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Bekas luka itu adalah bukti nyata dari sejarah gelap suatu bangsa. Sejarah pahit yang ingin dilupakan oleh dunia. Dan luka itu adalah sisa dari masa lalu yang bernama…

Penjajahan.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas. Otaknya terasa berat tiap kali berusaha memikirkan hal semacam itu. "Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Kurasa aku memang benar-benar membutuhkan acara minum teh dengan England sore ini. Kurasa dia pasti tahu cara yang tepat untuk membangkitkan semangatku. Dan semoga saja scone mematikannya tak ada di sana."

…*…

"ENGLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDD!"

"BERISIK!" sebuah kata-kata tajam menjawab seruan keras seorang pria berkacamata yang telah sukses megundang pandangan heran dari para pengguna bandara lainnya. "Sudah kubilang kan, America. Jangan memanggilku England jika ada di tempat umum! Panggil aku Arthur! Arthur! Kau mengerti kan?!"

America hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan dari sang mantan _motherland_-nya itu. "Apa boleh buat? Aku kan kangen. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Memangnya kau tidak kangen pada aku yang seorang_ Hero_ ini?"

"Tidak!" jawab pemuda beralis tebal itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. "Sudahlah! Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan bodoh ini sebelum melebar ke mana-mana! Ayo cepat kita ke rumahku saja!"

America tersenyum. _Motherland_-nya di masa lalu itu memang orang yang sangat unik. Japan menjulukinya dengan sebutan _tsundere_. Namun sikap dimana seorang England dapat membantah dan merona di saat yang sama adalah salah satu yang membuat America selalu merindukannya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

…*…

"Oh, Nesia baru saja datang ke tempatmu untuk menyicil utangnya ya? Syukurlah kalau perekonomiannya mulai membaik lagi sekarang," itulah komentar yang dikatakan England ketika America menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini. "Kudengar dia memotong subsidi yang diberikannya untuk bahan bakar minyak ya? Sebuah pilihan yang bijak untuknya, menurutku."

America mengangguk mengiyakan saja. "Kau tampaknya cukup dekat dengan Nesia ya?" katanya dengan nada yang ternyata lebih kecut dari yang ingin ditampilkannya. "Sepertinya kalian sering berhubungan sampai-sampai dia juga tahu acara minum teh hari ini."

"Kau kenapa? Cemburu?" ejek England sambil menyajikan teh hijau kegemarannya ke hadapan America.

"Tidak!" protes America tak terima menerima tuduhan England. Namun wajahnya yang menekuk dan bibirnya yang sedikit maju mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan bibirnya. "Hanya saja aku merasa seolah kau menyembunyikannya dariku. Itu saja."

"Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, America," jawab England sambil duduk di hadapan America dan menyesap sedikit tehnya. "Hanya karena aku pernah merawatnya beberapa tahun. Lagipula dia sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri."

"Kau pernah menjadi _motherland_-nya Nesia?" tanya America tak percaya. "Wow, mengapa aku belum pernah mendengar soal hal itu?"

England menggeleng pelan. "Tidak persis seperti itu. Aku hanya menggantikan Netherland merawatnya selama beberapa tahun saja. Itupun sudah sangat lama. Saat itu, Nesia masih memiliki nama Netherland Indie, meski dia selalu menyebut dirinya dengan nama yang diberikan Majapahit dan Sriwijaya sebagai orang tuanya, yaitu Nusantara."

America mengangguk pelan. "Sejarah Nesia memang cukup membingungkan. Bahkan seorang _Hero_ seperti akupun tak mudah memahaminya. Semuanya begitu rumit, kontras dan abstrak. Pantas saja akhir-ahir ini Nesia murung seperti itu."

"Murung?" tanya England tak mengerti. "Saat dia menelponku kemarin sore, dia masih terdengar ceria. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

America mengangkat bahunya tanda bahwa iapun tak tahu alasan mengapa gadis yang biasanya bersikap ceria dan penuh semangat itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi muram seperti hari ini. "Apa mungkin hubungannya dengan sang adik kembali memanas? Kudengar menjelang ulang tahunnya, para _hack_ yang mengaku sebagai pendukungnya kembali intens meruntuhkan web-web yang dibangun oleh rakyat adiknya itu. "

"Adik Nesia? Maksudmu Malaysia?" tanya England memastikan adik mana yang dimaksud America mengingat Indonesia memiliki tiga adik yang sedarah sebagai Nusantara bersamanya, Malaysia, Brunei Darussalam dan Singapura.

America mengangguk kecil membenarkan. "Bahkan kejadian itupun sampai tersiar di negaraku saking hebohnya. Siapa sangka para _hack _milik Nesia cukup ahli juga, padahal pertahanan sang adik itu lumayan juga lho. Aku mulai berfikir untuk merekrut beberapa di antaranya menjadi bagian dari negaraku," jawabnya sambil memasukkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan para _hack _Nesia, sih. Sikap Malaysia memang agak menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Terutama pada Indonesia."

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga. Menurutku sikap Malaysia yang suka mencari perhatian dari Nesia itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa Indonesia tetap saja enggan membawa masalah itu ke dunia internasional."

"Yah, Nesia kan memang tidak suka membesar-besarkan masalah. Mungkin dia mengira masih dapat menyelesaikannya dengan jalan kekeluargaan."

"Dia memang orang yang seperti itu. Tidakkah kau pikir jika itu adalah kelebihannya?" tanya England sambil memakan beberapa kue yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Namun itu juga adalah kelemahannya. Dia terlalu baik." Personifikasi itu ikut mengambil beberapa kue dan melahapnya.

Dan America sungguh bersyukur di antara kue-kue itu tak ada scone buatan England yang mampu membunuh siapapun yang memakannya. Sungguh, ini bukanlah hiperbolis! Dia sendiri pernah sekarat saat memakannya.

England yang menyadari jika America sedang mengamati sajian yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum minta maaf. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin membuatkanmu scone. Tapi ketertidaksediaan waktu tak membiarkanku melakukannya. Jadi aku hanya membeli beberapa kue saat perjalanan menuju bandara tadi."

"Itu adalah kabar terbaik yang kudengar hari ini. Aku masih belum ingin mengalami kematian di usia muda. Nanti tak ada yang merawat Tony."

Empat buah sudut siku-siku imaginer yang biasa muncul di komik-komik terbitan Japan langsung menghiasi jidat sang mantan bajak laut tersebut. "_Idiot_! Sconeku jauh lebih bergizi dibandingkan _Junk Food_ yang biasa kau makan itu! Kolesterol dan lemak yang ada di dalamnya cukup untuk membuatmu mati karena obestas di usia tiga puluh!"

Tampaknya England melupakan kenyataan jika mereka bukanlah manusia.

"Hahaha, jangan marah begitu, dong. England. Aku kan hanya bercanda," America berusaha menenangkan pria bermata jade yang sedang mengambek itu. Namun England tetap tidak mengacuhkannya dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap kebun mawar yang menghiasi halaman rumahnya.

Tak kehabisan akal, America lalu menoel pipi England yang memang sedikit tembem. "Ayolah, England~~ masa hanya karena hal itu kau mengambek?" tanyanya. Namun England masih tak memerdulikannya. Dia mendesah kecil. Diputuskannya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali ke topik sang gadis di Asia Tenggara. "Oh ya, England. Saat pertama kali kau melihat Nesia setelah diminta merawatnya, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?"

Wajah sang gentleman itu tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Tampaknya kenangan yang harus kembali dibukanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan America memang bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan. "Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya kurus dan dipenuhi banyak luka. Pakaiannya sudah compang-camping dan wajahnya sangat kotor. Dia duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Aku sungguh iba melihatnya saat itu."

"Separah itu kan? Apa sikap Netherland padanya sangat buruk?"

"Kau tahu sendiri perangai si kepala tulip itu bukan?" dengus England dengan nada kesal. "Dia memang memperlakukan Nesia dengan baik. Namun pada rakyat Nesia, dia berbuat sewenang-wenang dan sangatlah kejam. Nesia yang peka akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit memberontak, namun… kurasa kau telah tahu selanjutnya."

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya America menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia yang tak mengalami hal seburuk itu. Penjajahan memang bukan hal yang baik. Namun jika harus dijajah, maka penjajahan terbaik adalah penjajahan yang dilakukan England.

Dan dia beruntung dia ada dalam daftar itu.

"Aku merawatnya dengan sebaik yang aku bisa. Aku membantunya memulihkan keadaan rakyatnya dan mengajarinya betapa ilmu adalah hal yang sangat dibutuhkannya untuk bisa lepas dari penindasan," England melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada murung. "Namun aku tak bisa terus merawatnya. Aku harus mengembalikannya kembali pada Netherland."

Kini America mulai menyadari betapa banyak pengalaman dan kesedihan sang personifikasi mantan penguasa sepertiga dunia itu. Usianya sebagai manusia memang dua puluh tiga tahun. Dan wajahnya mungkin membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia tersebut. Namun dia tetaplah England. Sang British Empire. Di bawah tangannya, dia pernah menjadi negara yang paling disegani dunia.

"Namun aku juga masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Enam puluh delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat aku mendengar berita kemerdekaannya yang menggemparkan dunia. Sebagai negara pertama yang lepas dari penjajahan selepas perang dunia kedua dia membuat banyak pergerakan yang berarti. Banyak negara yang mulai menuntut kemerdekaannya setelah melihat Nesia merdeka. Meski itu dengan cara yang sedikit curang.

"Dan saat aku bertatap muka dengannya lagi, dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang cantik dan tangguh. Satu kata-katanya tak tak pernah kulupakan saat itu, 'Lihatlah aku, England. Lihatlah. Sekarang aku adalah pribadi yang baru. Netherland Indie telah mati. Yang ada hanya aku. Indoneisa.'."

America bangkit berdiri dan memeluk pundak sang permuda beralis tebal itu. "Sudahlah, England. Itu sekarang hanya tinggal sejarah. Indonesia memang sedang mengalami kesulitan saat ini. Namun dia adalah gadis yang kuat. Bukankah dia bisa bertahan menghadapi Portugal dan Spain di era pelayaran? Dia juga berhasil mengatasi Netherland dan Jepang di masa penjajahan. Bahkan di awal masa kemerdekaan, dia juga dapat bertahan melawan kita di pihak sekutu. Dia adalah gadis yang tangguh, England."

England mengangguk kecil. "Ya, dia memang tangguh. Ekonominya jatuh dalam jurang hutang. Dan dia sedang berusaha memperbaikinya saat ini. Dan mungkin, di masa depan kelak. Kita akan melihatnya sebagai negara yang sejajar dengan kita."

Mereka terdiam. Menyesapi kenyataan jika acara minum teh mereka kini telah berubah menjadi pembicaraan serius tentang Indonesia.

Mungkin di seberang lautan sana, gadis bermata malam itu sedang tak henti-hentinya menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan rentetan bersin yang menderanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar Japan akan mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Nesia. Katanya sih, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Nesia telah berbaik hati menerbitkan banyak komik dan bukunya di Indonesia. Padahal aku yakin itu hanya sebagai alibi untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya karena di setiap buku pelajaran yang beredar di Indonesia, Japan selalu disebut lebih sadis daripada Netherland. Kau mau datang?" tanya America.

England mengangguk. "Tampaknya menyenangkan. Lagipula sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku menengok Rafflesia."

"Rafflesia?" tanya America curiga mendengar nama wanita diucap dari mulut England. "Siapa dia?"

Sang alis tebal hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan America dengan nada cemburu. "Kau harus lebih banyak membaca buku botani dan meninggalkan komik-komik superhero kegemaranmu itu, America," kata England sembari menyesap tehnya yang sempat terlupakan.

America yang tak merasa telah mendapatkan jawaban dari England hanya menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu.

England mendesah panjang, "Itu adalah spesies bunga raksasa yang kutemukan bersama Raffles saat mengajak Nesia menjelajahi hutan-hutannya yang menakjubkan. Bunga unik yang mengeluarkan bau busuk untuk menarik lalat mendekat," lalu sebuah senyum menyebalkan kembali terkulum di wajahnya. "Hei, jangan bilang kau cemburu karena kau pikir Rafflesia adalah nama seorang wanita, ya? Kulit kecoklatan memang eksotis. Namun bukan kesukaanku. Aku lebih suka yang memiliki kulit putih. Kelihatannya lebih menggoda," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata iseng.

America hanya bisa menggerutu mendengar penjelasan dari England. Wajahnya terasa memerah. Gabungan antara perasaan malu, senang dan marah. Sifat England yang sedikit mesum namun memesona itu selalu membuatnya merasa tak karuan.

Namun mungkin sifat England yang gemar membuatnya panas dingin itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari sosok bermata jade itu.

…*…

Indonesia, personifikasi yang memiliki kulit sawo matang, serta mata dan rambut hitam seperti kebanyakan orang yang berdomisili di negaranya itu menyipitkan matanya. Dia yakin dia melihat bayangan seseorang bergerak dari dalam rumahnya.

"Pencuri?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil sekop yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk merawat tamannya yang luasnya minta ampun itu.

Dia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu rumahnya. Pencuri adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkannya untuk menutup hari ulang tahunnya yang super sibuk itu. Dimulai dengan upacara peringatan yang dilakukan berjam-jam, acara _slametan_ yang diadakan presiden untuknya dan mengharuskan dia tersenyum ramah pada semua orang yang datang mengucapkan selamat padanya hingga membuat mulutnya kaku dan upacara penurunan bendera yang tak kalah melelahkannya.

Tentunya seorang pencuri akan sangat membantunya untuk menghapuskan kepenatannya di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri itu.

Tenang saja, seorang personifikasi negara seperti Nesia tak akan menghajar pencuri itu hingga babak belur dan tak dikenali lagi rupanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh rakyatnya. Dia kan harus memberikan contoh yang baik untuk rakyatnya.

Dia hanya akan memberikan sebuah getokan ringan di kepala sang pencuri dan menyerahkan sisanya kepada pihak yang berwenang.

Dia membuka pintunya perlahan. Aneh sekali, dia yakin dia telah mengunci pintu ini sebelum berangkat ke Istana Negara pagi tadi. Dan menurutnya seorang pencuri yang masuk melalui pintu depan adalah hal yang lebih aneh lagi.

Ruang tamunya terlihat gelap. Namun dia tetap tak gentar maju. Hei, meskipun tubuhnya kurus dan kelihatan kurang gizi seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Indonesia yang pernah berhasil meraih kemerdekaannya sendiri. Tak mungkin hanya karena pencuri abal ini saja dia takut bukan?

'Hitung sampai tiga dan masuk,' perintah Nesia dalam hati untuk memotivasi nyalinya yang sempat menciut. 'Satu… dua… tiga…'

"_SURPRISEEEEEEEEE_!" teriakan keras beserta kertas-kertas kecil dan pita yang menyembur langsung ke wajahnya adalah hal pertama yang Nesia dapatkan ketika masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dengan muka bodoh yang menggambarkan jika gadis itu belum dapat menangkap maksud kejadian yang menimpanya, Nesia bertanya. "Kalian… kalian maling rumahku?"

"Dasar Kak Nesia ini. Memangnya kakak lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kakak?" Singapore lagsung mencubit pipi sang kakak yang memang memiliki sifat nan cukup eksentrik. "Kami mengadakan perta kejutan untukmu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kakak telah banyak membantu kami selama setahun ini."

"Oooooh," Nesia hanya ber oh-oh ria. Dalam hati dia bertanya, 'Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan setahun ini?'

"Happy Birthday, Nesia!" seorang gadis berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut dikucir dua lengkap dengan pita besar di masing-masing kucirnya langsung mejabat tangan Nesia dan mengguncangnya. "Aku mendapatkan Tuna yang sangat mengagumkan kemarin sore. Aku berharap kau akan menyukainya."

Indonesia tersenyum pada gadis bernama Seychelles itu. "Aku pasti akan menyukainya." 'Lumayanlah, nanti malam makan pepes tuna gratis," tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sebuah ciuman sebagai hadiah untukmu, _mon cher~_" kata pria pirang bergaya flamboyan yang datang dari belakang Seychelles. "Namun kurasa satu botol merlot dan setangkai mawar merah ini cukup untuk menggantikannya."

Indonesia hanya dapat mengeryitkan alisnya sambil berusaha tersenyum menerima hadiah dari sang negara romansa. "Ku…kurasa ini sudah sangat ee… menyenangkan?" dia berkata dengan nada ragu. Dalam hati dia berjanji tak akan minum minuman keras pemberian France itu karena dia yakin didalamnya telah dicampur oleh sesuatu.

Sementara gadis manis itu sedang sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dan hadiah dari para _nation_. Dua pemuda terlihat berdiri di sudut ruangan milik Nesia sambil meminum minuman yang disajikan.

"England, kau tak mau pergi ke sana untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Indonesia?" tanya America yang setia menemani sang gentleman berdiam diri di sudut ruangan.

"Tak usah. Nanti Nesialah yang akan datang menghampiri kita."

Dan kata-kata negara yang bahasanya menjadi bahasa internasional itu terbukti benar. Sepuluh menit kemudian Nesia mendatangi mereka sambil tersenyum ramah setelah dia berhasil lolos dari puluhan atau bahkan ratusan negara yang mengerubunginya.

"Aku senang kalian tampak akrab, England, America," sapanya lembut. "Apa kalian datang bersama hari ini?" dia berbasa-basi.

England mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. America memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahku setelah acara minum teh itu. Dan kami berangkat dari London bersama siang tadi," pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan ramahnya. "Apa kau menikmati pestamu, Nesia?"

"Ya, aku bisa bersikap lebih bebas di pesta ini dibandingkan dengan acara-acara kenegaraan sebelumnya. Rasanya senang dapat melihat begitu banyak teman-teman sesama _nation_ selain di acara rapat PBB," katanya sambil tertawa. Namun mata gadis itu tampak masih terus menjelajah ruangan mencari sosok yang kurang di pesta itu.

England yang menyadari siapakah orang yang dicari Nesia hanya mengangkat bahunya saja, "Aku telah menelponnya sore tadi. Namun dia tak menjawabnya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Nesia pura-pura tak mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari kata-kata England.

"Tentu saja, Netherland."

Nesia mendesah panjang. "Dia tak mungkin datang."

England hanya menepuk pundak Nesia pelan dan berkata, "Aku meninggalkan hadiahku untukmu di dalam mobil. Aku akan mengambilnya. Tunggulah di sini." lalu pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja.

Selama beberapa menit Indonesia ditinggalkan bersama America, hanya keheningan yang bertolak belakang dengan keadaan pesta saja yang menyelimuti mereka. Bahkan America yang biasanya selalu memiliki topik untuk dibicarakanpun kini hanya diam sembari sesekali menyesap minuman di gelasnya.

Nesia menghela nafas panjang. "Tampaknya kau bisa akrab dengan England ya? Kelihatannya hubungan kalian sudah jauh lebih baik," gadis itu mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Ya, begitulah. Padahal sebelumnya aku selalu merasa tak akan pernah bisa lagi bicara dengan bebas bersama England sejak aku membuatnya menangis di saat itu. Namun aku salah, waktu sudah banyak berubah. Lagipula, siapa sih orang yang bisa menolak bicara dengan _Hero_?"

Sebuah tawa riang dikumandangkan Indonesia mendengar America telah kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa. "England memang bukan orang yang mudah membuka hati pada orang lain. Namun dia sayang padamu. Sejak dulu aku tahu jika cepat atau lambat England akan membiarkanmu masuk dalam kehidupannya lagi."

"Whoa, tampaknya kau tahu lebih banyak tentang hubunganku dengan England dibandingkan yang kukira."

"Tidak sebanyak yang kau pikirkan. Yang aku tahu hanyalah sepuluh persen berasal dari kisah England, tiga puluh persen yang berasal dari kisah dan gosip para _nation_ lain dan sisanya adalah opiniku sendiri."

"England cerita kepadamu? Mengapa dia tak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadaku ya?"

Nesia tersenyum kecil. "Hanya sedikit saat dia merawatku kemarin dulu. Dia berkata bahwa anak yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri telah memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri darinya dan menjadi negara yang _independent_. Mungkin karena kisah yang diberikan Englandlah aku jadi memiliki kepercayaan diri jika akupun dapat melakukan hal yang sama."

"Tampaknya aku telah menjadi _hero_ tak langsung untukmu ya, Nesia," timpal America sambil tertawa riang. "Pasti waktu itu England menceritakannya dengan nada kesal dan sedih yang dibumbui dengan hiperbolisme mengerikan yang membuatku terlihat sangat kejam ya?"

"Tidak juga," jawab sang gadis sambil memposisikan tubuhnya di samping sang negara super power. Diberikannya sebuah senyum tipis pertanda jika ia sedang bernostalgia sekarang. "Dia menceritakannya dengan penuh perasaan bangga. Dia berkata jika kau telah tumbuh menjadi seorang _nation_ yang hebat dan kelak akan menjadi salah satu negara yang paling disegani di dunia. Yah, waktu memang telah membuktikan jika ramalan England tak melesat kan?"

America terdiam. "Tak bisa kupercaya si alis tebal itu berkata hal yang baik tentangku," gumamnya lirih sambil tersenyum lembut. Matanya tampak benar-benar memuja sang mantan motherland-nya itu.

Indonesia mendesah kesal, ada rasa cemburu yang membelenggu perasaannya. Jangan salah paham dahulu, yang dicemburui gadis berkulit sawo matang itu bukanlah sang personifikasi dari The United Kingdom of Great Britain and… ah, dia lupa lanjutannya. Melainkan perasaan yang menyatukan dua personifikasi yang sama-sama bersurai pirang itu.

"Ternyata memang bukan hanya aku saja ya?" gumamnya lirih sambil tersenyum sinis untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ternyata bukan hanya aku satu-satunya negara jajahan yang jatuh cinta pada penjajahnya."

America menoleh untuk memandang bagaimana ekspresi Indonesia saat ini. "Kau tak perlu risau Nesia. Kalaupun saat ini Netherland masih belum dapat menerima kemerdekaanmu dan penolakanmu terhadap keinginannya untuk kembali bersama, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan mengerti dan mau menerimamu yang baru."

"Entahlah, America. Aku tak yakin," gadis itu menjawab jujur apa yang dirasakannya. Wajahnya tampak suram seakan sedang dibebani oleh emosi-emosi yang berat. Atau mungkin memang itulah kenyataannya. "Yang dicintainya adalah Netherland Indie, bukan Indonesia. Sedangkan Netherland Indie kini telah mati. Dan sebagai gantinya hanya ada diriku."

"Kau menyesal telah berpisah dengan Netherland, Nesia?"

"Tidak juga. Kemerdekaanku adalah saat-saat yang paling kubanggakan dalam sejarah hidupku. Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya. Meski di masa depan aku akan mati, aku akan hancur dan segala tentang diriku musnah. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak akan pernah aku sesali," jawab gadis itu dengan percaya dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidakkah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, America?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum mengingat ketika ia melepaskan statusnya sebagai seorang negara jajahan. Kenangan itu memang merupakan salah satu kenangan paling menyedihkan yang dimilikinya. Namun di balik segala kesedihannya, tercetak pula sebuah perasaan bangga yang tak dapat ditutupinya.

"Kau benar, Nesia."

Senyum terkembang di wajah mereka. Senyum puas yang menyadari jika mereka tidaklah terlalu berbeda.

"Nesia, tahukah kau jika England pernah meramalkan jika kau kelak akan menjadi negara yang sejajar dengan kami?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu sambil menegak minuman di tangannya. "Mungkin seperti ramalannya padaku, ramalannya padamupun bisa saja akan menjadi kenyataan."

"Aku akan sangat senang menunggunya, America."

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang negara kelautan dari bagian tenggara Asia, yang jelas America sedang mengingat-ingat alasan mengapa ia melepaskan diri dari England.

'Bukan hanya karena rakyatku saja yang menuntut. Bukan juga hanya karena aku ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan. Ya, ada alasan lain mengapa aku melakukannya. Itu karena… aku ingin England melihatku sebagai seorang negara yang utuh. Bukan seorang adik ataupun jajahannya. Aku ingin membuatnya mengakuiku sebagai seseorang yang pantas untuk mendampinginya dalam hubungan yang jauh lebih dalam.' Diliriknya Nesia yang sedang memutar-mutar es batu di gelasnya tanpa meminumnya sedikitpun.

"Hei, Nesia. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Nesia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Tak biasanya kau minta izin dahulu?"

"Hanya sekedar berbasa-basi," jawab America jujur. Ragu, beberapa saat dia terdiam, bimbang akan menanyakan pertanyaannya ataukah tidak. Dia menghela nafas panjang, "Hm…, boleh aku tahu apakah alasanmu untuk lepas dari Netherland adalah agar dia melihatmu sebagai seorang negara yang utuh?" tanyanya.

Indonesia terdiam, lalu ditenggaknya habis minuman yang sejak tadi tak diminumnya. Dengan tatapan misterius dia menatap America. "Menurutmu?" gadis itu balik bertanya untuk memancing lawan bicaranya berkata lebih banyak.

"Aku hanya ingin…"

"ALIS TEBAL! BUAT APA KAU BAWA-BAWA ORANG ITU KEMARI?" teriakan keras dari adik sulung Nesia dengan sukses mengiterupsi perkataan America.

"_Git_! Jangan panggil aku dengan julukan aneh seperti ini, Malaysia! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang maniak bela diri dari fandom sebelah yang seumur hidupnya selalu mengenakan baju berwarna hijau saja!" balas England tak kalah sengitnya.

Indonesia terkikik geli mendengar perdebatan di beranda rumahnya. "Hahaha, benar-benar mantan _motherland_ dan jajahannya. Akhirnya aku tahu dari mana bahasa kasar milik Malay berasal," canda gadis itu.

"Aku juga dibesarkan oleh England kok. Tapi gaya bahasaku tak menjadi sekasar itu," protes America tak setuju.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA, KAKEK TUA! TAPI KENAPA KAU BAWA KEPALA TULIP ITU KEMARIIIIII?!"

DEG!

Perasaan Nesia menjadi tak karuan mendengar julukan yang diteriakkan adiknya. Hanya orang itu saja yang dapat membuat adiknya marah-marah tak karuan. Dan hanya orang itulah yang memiliki bentuk surai senada dengan bentuk bunga nan indah itu.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tak mau dia di sangka pencuri oleh orang-orang sekitar yang mendapatinya sedang menyelinap sambil mengamati rumah Nesia dari balik pagar. Memangnya kau tak kasihan jika nanti dia dipukuli sampai mati, hah?"

"LEBIH BAIK JIKA SEPERTI ITU KAN?! LAGIPULA BIAYA PEMBERSIHAN UDARA AKIBAT POLUSI DARI PIPANYA ITU MAHAL TAHU! KASIHAN KAN, INDON! MEMANGNYA KAU MAU UTANGNYA PADA SI GILA HAMBURGER ITU SEMAKIN BANYAK HANYA GARA-GARA PENJAJAH SIALAN INI?!"

"Jangan terlalu banyak berteriak, _git_! Tak kasihan kah kau pada para _reader_ yang mengalami degradasi kemampuan melihat akibat tulisanmu yang di _caps lock_ semua?!" balas England sengit sambil menyeret seorang pria berbadan besar dengan wajah sangar masuk ke dalam rumah Nesia. "Lagipula tampaknya Nesia juga tak akan keberatan melihat kedatangannya."

Seluruh _nation_ yang ada di sana hanya mengernyit heran bagaimana bisa England yang memiliki tubuh kecil mungil itu berhasil menyeret seorang pria sangar dengan rambut tulip seperti seorang Netherland. Lalu dua detik kemudian mereka teringat, meskipun bertubuh kecil seperti itu, England tetaplah seorang mantan bajak laut yang pernah menguasai sepertiga dunia.

Sementara perdebatan sengit terjadi di depan pintu rumahnya, sang pemilik rumah hanya terdiam tak percaya melihat siapa yang telah datang ke rumahnya. Wajah ayunya terlihat memucat sekaligus merona, kombinasi yang sungguh unik.

PUK!

Sebuah tepukan ringan didapatkan gadis itu di pundaknya. Dengan cengiran lebar khasnya America berkata, "Apalagi yang kau tunggu, Nesia. Mantan _motherland_-mu telah datang untuk mengubah ikatan kalian. Masa kau hanya akan diam di sini saja?"

Indonesia menoleh pada teman bicaranya dan tersenyum kecil. "Daripada mendikteku dengan hal yang sudah aku tahu, aku akan lebih senang jika kau membatalkan bunga hutangku padamu, America."

"Hal ini dan hal itu berbeda, Nesia," kekeh America menanggapi candaan sang gadis Asia yang kini tengah berlari menghampiri pangerannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat sebuah buket bunga tulip dengan dua warna, merah dan putih, diberikan oleh Netherland kepadanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tentunya ditambah dengan wajah merona malu-malu dari sang pemberi hadiah. Tampaknya gadis itu bahkan tak keberatan dengan rutukan dan gerutuan sang adik yang masih saja tak menyetujui kakaknya menerima hadiah dari si mantan penjajah berambut tulip itu.

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir America.

"Aku akan marah jika kau bilang kau menyukainya, America," tegur sebuah suara _tsundere_ yang entah sudah sejak kapan meninggalkan keributan pesta dan berdiri di sampingnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

America terkekeh geli melihat ulah sang kekasih yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Cemburu, eh?" tanyanya iseng.

"Tidak!" elak England kasar. Sayang sekali wajahnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Aku memang menyukai Indonesia, sebagai sesama _nation_ dan teman satu perjuangan…," jawab America sambil memeluk pinggang England mesra seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. "Namun aku mencintaimu sebagai pasangan hidupku."

"Bodoh."

Dan sebuah kecupan kecil tercipta dalam kedamaian.

…END…

**Ini kali kedua aku mengacak-acak fandom hetalia, hahaha #Ketawa sadis. Kali ini aku memasukkan beberapa OC, tapi tak apa-apa kan? Lagipula mereka masih nation jadi nggak terlalu melenceng dari canon-nya.**

**FF ini harusnya adalah FF untuk kado ulang tahun my beloved country, Indonesia. Tapi karena FF ini sempat ilang di laptop dan akhirnya aku temukan di bulan Oktober ini, jadi… tak apa-apa kan? #Pasang puppy eyes.**

**Duh, bingung mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas aku nggak akan memaksa kalian review, hanya saja aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang mau review.**

**Sekian dulu, dan sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya ya~~~**


End file.
